The Badder Beginning
by DivergentFreak81
Summary: As many of you know the story of Violet Klaus and Sunny from A Series Of Unfortunate Events, this is about the first book The Bad Beginning. This is about what would have happened if Violet did end up marrying Count Olaf rather than using a fake signature. Fear not, because all thought these three orphans are supposedly trapped, I believe they still have their excelling talents...
1. Chapter 1

** A/N Hi guys! For those of you who are fans of Lemony Snickets: A Series Of Unfortunate Events, then this is just a fanfiction about what would happen to the series if Violet ended up marrying Count Olaf in the first book. Enjoy!**

Violet sat with her back against the wall sobbing. An unusual pattern of harsh crying alternating with softer crying came out of Violet's helpless orphan mouth. She dreaded marrying that THING that she didn't think had any right to call itself a man. At the moment her and her slightly younger brother Klaus were locked away in the tower. What was worse was that Sunny, their own baby sister that they loved so much was in Count Olaf's clutches.

Klaus hated to see his sister like this and searched his mind for a way to make her feel better, or maybe even to rid Olaf's scheme once and for all. "It's okay Violet" he said, his voice shaking. He knew that this was 100% not true and that he and his sisters were far from okay, but anything that would reassure Violet would be helpful.

"Come on" he started, "I won't allow this. You're smarter than to sit around and mope. Our sister is in danger so I say it's time to put our minds to use and develop a plan." There was no reply. Although the sobbing had stopped, Klaus knew that Violet was not thinking up an invention just as much as Klaus was not researching. Both of the other siblings knew that when their older sister was focusing on her inventing skills she tied her hair up with a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes. Klaus looked to his left. His heart broke when he saw a purple ribbon thrown on the ground.

This was not happening. 'How?' Klaus thought. 'How did we end up in this evil man's filthy hands like puppets? Why did there have to be a fire?' Klaus was about to end up looking like Violet, small and helpless. He knew that they should try harder than this, but the only thing that popped up in either of the sibling's minds was Sunny in a small cage next to Count Olaf and his devious smile.

Suddenly, the door unlocked and burst open. "Time to go", sang an unforgettable raspy voice. Both children looked up only to see a dirty, menacing creature with one eyebrow and a tattoo of an eye on his left ankle. Count Olaf.

Neither Violet nor Klaus replied, but held a tight, squinted gaze at the thing who dared to marry a fourteen year old and ruin the lives of three orphans for… money. He walked over to the children and tugged them by their shirts then threw them off the ledge of the tower. While falling, Klaus (being himself) wondered how Count Olaf could have gotten up himself, but suddenly fell on to the fat belly of Count Olaf's willing servant who neither looked like a man or a woman. Bothe children sighed and looked at each other in despair while being dragged in to the theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you guys for reading! This is the second chapter of the unfortunate tale and I apologize for not posting recently.  
_ "I hope you know that you are sick and twisted and that you'll never get our fortune" Violet scowled as Count Olaf dragged them along. 'Wishful thinking' Klaus thought. "Shut up child. Be thankful that I'm letting you live for an extra half hour to watch me run my fingers through all of your precious cash while you are tied to a chair silent" said Count Olaf. That shut Violet right up.  
Once they reached the theater Count Olaf shoved a beautiful expensive-looking white dress at Violet. "Put in this, you have ten minutes" he hissed. The children turned around and started their way through the creepy hallway. "Any ideas Violet?" Klaus asked. "You could invent a knife like object and year the certificate while Olaf is not looking". Without answering Violet slammed the door to her dressing room as Klaus let out a sigh.  
A few minutes later Violet came out looking beautiful in the white dress. "You look astonishing!" gasped klaus. Just then Justice Strauss came in. " Better get on out their Violet! Ooh you're going to be wonderful!" Violet stumbled on to the stage.  
The light coming from the ceiling almost blinded Violet as she walked along the carpet faking a smile. As soon as she got to where Count Olaf was standing she scowled a bit but then released it. "Here is the bride! And looking marvelous!" Olaf said smiling at the audience. As Ms. Strauss read the lines that Count Olaf tricked her in to doing all she could think about was waking up every morning to see this awful man. Then the thought that made her smile a bit was thinking about the day that it ends. But unfortunately that would be the day that her life ended too.  
"Do you Mr. Olaf take Violet Baudelaire's hand in marriage and promise to fulfill the duties of being a husband to your lawfully wedded wife?" Funny wording, Violet thought. She usually heard other things in movies but I guess those weren't the real words because if they were the actors would have actually been married.  
"I do." Oh gosh here it comes, thought Violet. "And do you Violet Baudelaire take Mr. Olaf's hand in marriage and promise to fulfill the duties of being a wife to your lawfully wedded husband?" Violet felt Count Olaf nudge her with his elbow. "I...I... I do". Violet felt as if she would throw up. She signed the paper but her vision was blurry. After that, without thinking, she ran.


End file.
